Jordan Ross
Jordan Ross is an important character in Heartache. He is a 17-year-old amputee with a robotic arm, responsible for many major events in the town - some good, some decidedly less so Major Events Jordan might have arrived in the town, probably fresh out of England, most likely at the beginning of Chapter 2. He should have encountered Halley, his old friend from England, and probably started to live with her. Alledgedly having endured all kinds of bullshit back in his old town, he most likely did not take kindly to hearing of the Mayor's plot. Throughout Chapter 2, Jordan might have singlehandedly wiped out the City Council with his Stand, trying to stop the plan to kill the Mayor. His job most likely concluded with Ria's death at the hands of Jonny Yorke. Jordan, seeking to relax for a while, went on a few dates with Alex, who, unbeknownst to Jordan, was merely using him for information. However, Jordan's brief quiet period should not last, as he alledgedly witnessed the awakening of Blondie. Jordan then struck out on a (mostly offscreen) quest to gain information on how to defeat him, culminating in him going to a pet store and interrogating the owner, who he'd learned was an agent of Area 15 holding information about Blondie. However, he was promptly arrested by Halley, but then set free almost immediately due to their past. For their final date, Jordan and Alex went to an arcade, where Alex learned about his past and promptly broke up with Jordan, leading him to cry inside a cafe, overcome with emotion. Jonny Yorke and Tony Leone then mercilessly mocked him for crying, until he snapped and swung a sledgehammer at Tony. He ran off and hid in Halley's house, until his mother arrived in town and forced him to move out. With a little help from his mother, Jordan eventually started dating Jerri Kathleen, the granddaughter of the Mayor, much to the Mayor's chagrin. Jordan and Jerri started living together, but were eventually targeted by Shakur and Elijah, who were members of the Grass Roots, a mercenary gang that was hired to kill Jordan, Jonny and anyone else who wanted to get in the Mayor's way. Jordan and Jerri lost the fight, however, getting their house destroyed in the process, and were sent to the hospital. Jordan expected to have some peaceful rest, but his hopes were dashed when he was kidnapped by Jonny Yorke, delusional after seeing someone jump out of the window, and used as a human shield during another fight with Shakur and Elijah. Jordan was saved by Isaac, Claire, and Gravio, however, who were witnessing the fight. Unfortunately, they were suffering from hallucinations induced by Miziki Captain's Hotel California and almost killed Jordan. Gravely wounded, confused, and at the mercy of three hallucinating Stand users, he had no choice but to escape back to the hospital. He arrived alive, but wounded, and is currently resting there with Jerri. He is expected to make a full recovery, Stand 『Hillbilly Man』 Stats Power: B Speed: A Range: B Staying: C Accuracy: C Learning: A Ability Hillbilly Man, in addition to being a classic close-range punching dude, possesses the ability to summon normal objects from a mysterious “dimension of darkness.” The objects Hillbilly Man summons are seemingly completely random, ranging from sheets of paper to naval cannons, and aren’t attuned at all to the desires of the user (much to Jordan’s chagrin.) There seems to be no limit to this ability, allowing Jordan to “spin the wheel” as many times as he wants, but summoned objects seem to get less and less useful the more times this ability is used consecutively. With intense training, Jordan may one day be able to reach into the void and pull out the specific item he wants whenever he wants it, but for the time being he’s stuck with luck of the draw. Thankfully, due to his improvisational skills, he’s usually able to use whatever he gets… Somehow. In addition, Hillbilly Man’s above-average speed enable it to pull off some impressive tricks. ‘’’Appearance’’’ Hillbilly Man is a (surprisingly muscular, given its user) humanoid Stand, standing about a foot above its user when fully manifested. Superficially, Hillbilly Man resembles an unarmed Roman centurion, but with a Stars and Stripes motif. Its full-body armor is a gleaming gold, with an American flag serving as a cape and a red, white and blue plume. Thanks to a face-concealing helmet, none of Hillbilly Man’s actual body is visible, except for a pair of very angry blue eyes. Character Sheet https://docs.google.com/document/d/1q2ukvsS6nX-pNW2mgl9IdMB7OQSHt9lc6gky2FqUu-c/edit?usp=sharing